customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/Look Ahead
Every piece of this post is very, very important. Please read it carefully. I have been looking around at everything - the recent activity, the Mascot Contest winner entry, the lack of edits - it is clear now that we are falling. The activity hasn't been looking so good, dating back to six days now. The announcement of the Mascot Contest's winner has not been a favor to anyone, seeing that nobody has responded to the post, so (I mean absolutely no offense to King Joe or Matoro1) maybe everyone's not happy to see who's won, perhaps that it's a female Hero, and they preferred a male Hero, or they thought other entries were better - maybe we're bumming everyone so badly that they want to leave. Not just because of the Mascot Contest - but because of what we've done, or haven't done, with this Wiki. The amount of editing here has also been lacking along with the activity. We need more solid bricks. In other words, a greater support. To Everyone: I ''We ''aiming for the big. I mean, the gigantic. Something that could really help us improve. But first - let's discuss. One of the reasons that our foundation is weakening is because of the staff. We have our five staff members as of now - King Joe, VNT, Wikishmid, Monasti and Panakalego. VNT - as many of you may not know, has officially been pronounced "dead" by our Resident Devil - and VNT's a Bureaucrat, which is a big job. Wikishmid has been absent for three weeks, while Monasti and Panakalego have both been absent for two months. King Joe has been around, luckily - but I believe that each staff member should check in at least once a day. No staff members, except for Wikishmid and King Joe, have created a true story yet - and none of them have created a storyline. Apparently, so far, I am the only one with a storyline. An example to everyone - Fall of Magma Moon, and it's sequel, The Vengeance Attack. Storylines are what keep this Wiki alive - but they're not here, so we're not doing so good. If you look at Wikishmid's userpage, you'll see that he highly disapproves of the Wiki. Coming from a staff member? That's not good. I am accepting King Joe into a discussion, which if he approves of, will be held. Next up, the activity. Staff members should definitely be editing. Users have the priveledge to come and go - but staff members are expected to stay here unless announcing they're leaving. That's why some users are administrators and bureaucrats - to help keep things organized, which they're not, because why? They're not here. We need to improve our staff in the future - among other things. We also need to keep the Voting Center updated, which posesses all of the featured articles, users, images, stories, quotes, trivia, Heroes, Villains - wait, did I just give new ideas to improve the article? YOU can as well! We need to keep the main page updated, the Voting Center updated - but here's a job that we all need to take. We need to clean up our articles. Grammar typos, red links, stuff like that, it has to go. A lot of our pages are typed in a messy fashion. We can all pitch in to add categories as well, and have no articles end up on , which was bulk one time - but I cleared it out entirely. Nobody noticed. Why? The activity. This is a chain reaction, if the foundation collapses, the Wiki collapses. Right now, we're a tower, and we're rusting. CBW still has a lot of activity, even though BIONICLE has ended - but we're dying, and we've still got a giant storyline out there! As CB said on CBW, to advertise - what if we did that as well? Made Youtube advertisements? I'm advertising for CBW, and I will be advertising for here as well - and hopefully, you will, too. We should also improve the leaderboard badges, add more pictures and unique titles for the badges. We should also not have a single Logo, with the Mascot Contest entry on it, maybe as the Wiki's background? Instead, we should have the 1st place winner of the Wiki's main contests be on the logo for a month, or i.e. all of December/Christmas if it's the Christmas Contest. Everyone deserves a chance to have their best MOCs presented to the public - and being on the logo, or espically the background will definitely get everyone up and joining contests, adding images, making articles for their entries. We should all make contests, spread word on other LEGO Wiki's - Brickipedia, The BIONICLE Wiki, Herofactopedia - let's get involved. Let's team up to write stories, let's make logos for our stories, pictures for our characters. New locations, weapons, Heroes, Villains, Creatures, robots, stories/storylines, categories, planets. Let's make stop-motion videos, advertisements, things that will make everyone interested! We need to get everyone interested! Let's make ourselves a giant, golden Ignika! Big and worth seeing, and in this case, editing! Think of things we can do! King Joe - if you wish to be involved in this discussion, which I might have occur on WMF, be my guest. Currently - if you have any questions or ideas, comment below and I am guarenteed to reply with a suitable and hopefully reliable answer. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts